The present invention is directed to an applicator system for coating fiber webs, the applicator system including a nozzle for feeding coating mixture and a backing roll.
Such an applicator system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,913, which discloses a complete applicating and finish dosing system for the coating of paper or cardboard. A dosing element in the form of a doctor blade is provided at the end of an applicator gap which is formed by a guide surface extending essentially parallel to the shell surface of the backing roll supporting the web. The coating mixture is fed to the paper web, or to the entrance end of the applicator gap, by a nozzle channel. Illustrated and described in this patent document are applicator systems fashioned after the system of the short-dwell applicator systems. All of these are applicator systems used primarily with papers of medium quality. They enable medium and very light basis weight applications.